Slytherin hopeful
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Rose Weasly head girl is having a pleasant evening until she is confronted by a not so pleasant encounter. Scorpius is head boy and just minding his own bussiness. Or is he? Rated for a reason, please beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything you recognize is owned by the ever brilliant J.K.**

**My first fanfic. English isn't my native language. It was betaed by Chrismasters, I'm in your debt...**

**If you are not into smut skip this story.**

**Chapter 1.**

The room was dimly lit, as I adjusted my lavish cushions. I propped myself in a somewhat upright position. I conjured some soft music and closed my eyes. I let the music take control of my mind and eased into it. Whilst wearing my green silk lace trimmed baby doll and green and silver laced French knickers I start to caress and pluck my left rosy nipple, hardening from my soft touch. "Uhmph that felt just right..." Tilting my head slightly back. While my other hand trailed slowly down to the edge of my panties. I was getting slowly in the right mood in this otherwise dull Friday evening.

My mind drifted to the picture of a certain boy I've longed for, for quite some time now. Almost feeling him touching and caressing . Yup that made me even longing more. Bringing my fingers to my mouth and sucking them ever so gently, encircling them with my tongue before touching my nipple again with now wet fingers. It made my body buzz with pleasure. I dipped my other hand under the smooth fabric of my panties and started caressing my neatly trimmed folds from the outside. My stomach started to tighten a bit with anticipation. Licking my rosy lips and forming a perfect (o) with my mouth. "Maybe this isn't going to be a dull evening after all."

Just as I was ready to pull my outer lips apart with my fingers and dip into my folds with my other hand.

"Ooooh... yes Scor, yes please, keep it up, I'm..."

Dear mother of Merlin, what was That? Surely not.

Please tell me, this isn't happening right now. Tell me, that Sorpius hasn't forgotten to close the door of our adjoining bathroom. And please don't tell me, that voice isn't that stupid bint Nott, he is trying to bang!

This put and abrupt ending to what could have been a nearly perfect Friday night.

Quickly adjusting my knickers and barge through the bathroom and into Scorpius dimly lit situation in which she found Scorpius and his long standing shagging or rather, "fucking" buddy" was a sight I would not care to remember or wanted imprinted in to my mind!

The girl and boy where leaning against a pole of the four poster bed. The room was also dimly lit and soft music was playing in the background. The girl was standing in a upright position, her back against the pole while one long pale leg was wrapped around the waist of the silver blond boy. His hand dipped in her knickers as he was about to stroke her folds.

He was still wearing his silk silver boxers. He was sucking her neck rather roughly. That would definitely leave some marks. The stupid bint had her hand and fingers entangled in his ruffled hair, while her other hand was stroking his length through his silk shorts.

After seeing enough, I made a coughing sound which startled the couple in their Passion. The girl lowered her leg and was standing on her feet again. Scorpius shot an angry glance in my direction and made a deep groaning sound coming from the back of his throat.

The girl grabbed her shirt and tried clumsily to cover herself up without looking at me staring at them. Sorpius cleared his throat with a sharp cough and putting his clenched fist before his mouth whilst doing so. He stared angrily at me

"You didn't close you door!" I stated firmly.

"What?" Scorpius said in a confused tone.

"You forgot to close your door! Or did you forget it intentionally? Just so I have to barge in here and put an end to you shagging that stupid Nott bint?

Cynthia Nott turned a rather blotchy crimson red. And Scorpius started fuming. Clenching his fists beside his hips. "What did you say?" he fumed. "I think you heard me all right!" I added slyly.

This was getting rather amusing!

Scorpius face turned rather white but quickly followed by a angry red. This was even getting better in the minute. Let's see if I can add insult to anger him even more . "Maybe, you wanted me to come in and find you in this rather compromising situation and see if I got turned on by it?

"Yup, that worked" his face became even redder as he stormed over and pinned me to the bedroom wall. Cynthia gathered her stuff and hurried through the bedroom door leading to the stairs into our shared common head boy and girl dormitories. Oh, and ten points of the Slytherin house cup, I yelled in her wake. For sneaking into our dorm

After I turned my head and looked Scorpius in his eyes I could see that his eyes turned to a rather lustful and appealing mercury. Ooh, I loved his silver eyes, As well, as his toned ab muscles. Hurray for all the years as a Quidditch beater. His arms where rather muscular and his hands lean with long strong fingers. Which by the way were keeping me pinned against the wall. His muscular and long legs where in between, my rather long and curved in the right places, legs. Scorpius nostrils were flared and he was trying to catch his breath.

I could feel his anger trembling through my body. And yeah, something hard and long was poking at my hips. His aroused member never went down through the entire augment. It was definitely something he would want to taken care evening just took a turn for the better.

Oh I forgot to mention? Yes it was Scorpius face I was picturing in my mind when the evening started.

I could almost hear my dad's voice in the back of my mind. "When you encounter that git Malfoy while at Hogwarts, make sure that you beat him in every test" in the first two years, their rivalry consisted of me riling and hexing Scorpius. Which of course he countered and added to. Leaving my favourite cousin Albus very sad as he was Scorpius mate and fellow Slytherin.

Oh, I forgot to mention I'm a Gryffindor of course. As was Dominique (Dom). Lilly was placed in Ravenclaw and a year below us as was Hugo my sweet baby brother, there are more Weasleys like me and another Potter and and a Lupin and Delacourt.

But lets not focus on them.

Where was I? Uhm, yeah right, pinned against a rather stony wall by a rather fine specimen of the male equation. Needless to say something changed in my perception of the git Malfoy. How it came about?Well Albus became Scorpius best mate because he was sorted into Slytherin. They both shared a love for Quiddith in which they ecxelled.

Scorpius comes from a small family and has one cousin with whom, he never spends time with. He came to spend all his summers at the burrow where all of the Weasly clan spend theirs as well.

One evening they all had to much firewhiskey to drink while the adults went to some dance and left us fending for ourselves. Victoire and Teddy were in charge but also very much in love and left us on our own. Someone had the brilliant idea of going swimming in the moonlit pond in the forest nearby.

We all gathered our bathing suits and went for a dip. Needless to ad my senses were a bit heightened by the liquor and perception elevated. As Sorpius took off his clothes off and went into the water his eyes were on my body. I thought I saw some slight approval and nod. But that could be a figment of my imagination.

Alas he played in the water and having fun with the others I just relaxed in the water and started talking to Dom. She noticed that I was checking out Scorpius. She giggled a bit and asked if I fancied Scorpius. I replied with a definite negative. But kept glancing whenever I could. And hoping that Dom wouldn't notice. Which she of course did. But kept it to herself.

Apart from Teddy courting Victoire, it was a big nono for Scorpius as a friend of Albus to come near any of us Weasly's or Potter girls... He knew this as well. So he kept his distance from any of them.

Snide remarks and hexing and competing was still part of our daily routine. Things bekade a bit less harsh. But riling him up was always fun. Headmistress McGonagall set an example by making us head boy and girl in our seventh year. We both excelled in all our classes but kept up a small and healthy animosity between us. We both mastered the art of wandless magic and were top of the Potions class. I had a few boyfriends but they could never match up to Scorpius.

He on the other hand seemed to be bedding the one after the other and even keeping a fuck buddy.

"Damn you what are you thinking? " He fumes. Clenching his jaw and punching the wall next to my head.

Uhm, well," I replied, "you were making so much noise I couldn't sleep I replied chirpy"Unconvincing don't you think? Wearing a Slytherin green silk and lace baby doll? I don't think so" he replied gruffly. Still sporting a rather huge bulk in his boxers.

Did he just twitch in my hip? This opens up just some nice arrange of possibilities. (Hurray for our private dorm!)

He takes a step back as he takes mental notes of my body. Yep! Rather luscious eyelashes above emerald green eyes, wavy strawberry red hair falling in ringlets behind my back. A slightly pointed nose above plump rosy lips. A nice slim and long neckline. Some pretty not to big or small firm rather erect niplles showing through my Slytherin green lace and silk baby doll. Just barely covering my green and silver silk and lace trimmed French knickers. Curvy long legs. And Delicate long fingers with glossy nail polish on my finger nails. Like what you see? I ask more huskily than I intend to. My mouth is getting a bit dry all of before I get my act together. I see him jump in my direction and feel his mouth on mine. He is sucking my lower lip and his hands are all over my breasts. Squeezing them and plucking and tweaking them through the silk and Lacey fabric. A soft moan escapes my mouth. I feel his mouth smirk against mine. He demands entrance with his tongue, which I grant freely.

His tongue caresses mine vigorously and he makes me feel breathless. My chest is rising and falling with deep breaths as we pause for breath. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and takes another step back. My cheast is going up and down whilst I catch my breath.

"Damn Rose look what you made me do," he says. Eyes filled with lust make my core throb with anticipation. I have to make him release my aching.

"Did you do this intentionally? Is this what you want " he growls. He is pacing up and down his room with big strides whilst shaking his head.

"This and more I hope". I start licking my lips and biting my lower lip.

I know he cannot stand it. He looks from under his silver blond bangs and ruffles his messy hair. He is contemplating what to do... After a small pause he slowly walks up and scoops me up and kisses me and puts me on his silk bedding. It feels so smooth and a bit cool when my back touches it. He stands up and says slowly but deliberate , "if this is what you want, then tell me so or walk out of here and forget about this..." As I watch his damned v-line and huge member I lick my lips and feel my knickers getting drenched.

I can tell he can see it as well and his eyes darken with lust. He says I have to punish you for making my fuck buddy flee the scene. I suggest he blind folds me and he can do whatever he likes. He takes his green and silver silk house tie and gently blindfolds me. This is heightening my senses. I'm trying to hear what his next move will be. As I'm wondering this. I hear him uttering a contraceptive charm. I feel the bed moving at my feet. His breath is caressing my lower leg. I can sense him putting his hands next to my legs. Fantasizing what his next move will be, he gently licks my left tongue slowly trailing up. He gently pushes my legs apart with his hands. I feel him sneaking up between my legs. His tongue still trailing is mind-blowing. I never imagined him being between my legs.

"Uhm or rather Yes I did picture this once in my head..."

His right hand touches my French briefs and is following the seam and elastic. With his other hand now in the small of my back, he signals me to arch my back so he can pull my knickers down. I can feel his heavy breathing between my legs again as his tong is trailing upwards me inner thigh. I cannot help myself huskily moaning his name. I feel him smirk against my leg.

The bloody gitt is enjoying himself too much. But I gave him free reign so I'll have to endure, not endure, correct me undergo his erotic explorations. My core is throbbing and getting extremely wet as my body is in overdrive and make my mind go blank.

He pries my outer folds apart with his fingers exposing my core to the air as he blows lightly in my wetness. This sends an even more breath-taking arroussal through my already tense body. Scorpius doesn't allow me to regain after this a he gently licks my core like a vanilla ice cream. I can just register him asking me: so you like this little witch? I cannot answer but nod in agreement, waiting for him to suck and lick all my juices. But nothing. Merlin, what does he think he's doing? And still nothing...I hear him chuckling lightly as he apparently is sitting upright on his knees.

"I told you, you needed punishing..." he says with a lustful smirk.

Oh sod it, I could have guessed...He is going to make me pay for interrupting his nice set up.#"Swing your legs over the side of the bed." He commands and I do as he tells me. I hear some fabric rustling. With his knees he nudges my knees apart and takes my hands and guides them towards his erect length. And mother of Morgana, Merlin and Cicere it is huge and long. My core reacts by twitching and getting wet again.

I start stroking his length up and down while still blindfolded. I can hear his breath intake increasing. Massaging his dick makes him moan my name.

"Now open your mouth and sallow: he demands. Touching the tip witch my index finger and retracting his skin makes him growl even more. Before swallowing the entire length I lick his slit and taste the pre cum. A bit salty but it is the most precious liquid I ever had the grace to have on my tongue. I swallow all I can muster in one go. Scorpius takes hold of my hair as he steadies himself on his feet. He slowly thrusts his length nearly out of my mouth before he thrusts in as far I can take.

He retracts and demands that I should lick him en suck his tip. As I do so he starts panting. All of a sudden he is fucking my mouth with every might he can muster. Oh Merlin he is fucking my mouth it is dizzying. My heart rate speeds up, my core starts to throb. I'm dipping my free hand in my folds and start pumping with my fringers. I guess Sorpius noticed lack of attention as he pries my hand out of my folds. "Witch you will get what's coming after this he states with a deep growl. Make me come now and hard. He fucks my mouth even harder now. It doesn't take long before he empties himself in my mouth, takes out his length and makes me lick the rest of his seed.

He sinks to his knees and devours my mouth with so much passion it sweeps me of my feet. He must taste his cum in his mouth, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

He lifts me up to my feet and wraps his arm around me an turns us around before falling on his bed. My eyes are still covered by his tie. He pushes me gently of his toned torso. Taking of my baby doll. I lie on my back as he licks my hardened nipple. He nips, sucks and gently bites it. I start to moan involuntarily. My other breast gets kneaded with his other hand. He slips his fingers in my mouth and tells me to suck them before lightly touching my mount.

The sucking continuous and becomes more vigorously as he nearly sucks up my whole mount. Oh my word. "Now touch your folds with your fingers but do not finish" he orders me. My fingers find my folds as I was doing so when I was alone. It heightens my arroussal thinking about this. He takes my hand out and licks my fingers. "Mmmm, I like the taste of your cream" he confesses. "Turn around and get on all fours" he demands. I comply willingly. Before I know it he parts my buttocks and starts to suck my folds. First he licks it, he adds a finger and starts pumping, he adds another finger and before I know it he parts my buttocks and starts to suck my inner folds again. First he licks it, he returns his finger and starts pumping, he adds another finger and keeps at it. His fingers are dripping wet.

I have to restrain myself in uttering his name. Instead I mewl with pleasure. Uh you like this witch?! He starts to lick and suck, his tongue penetrating deeper. Oh my word this is numbing. He growls in my wetness. Before I can orgasm, he has taken out his tongue and replaced it with his dick. Filling me to the brim. He starts to pump slowly. But he is speeding up. Feeling his balls slam me as well. With his fingers my sensitive nub. Pushing me over the edge as my orgasm ripples through my body. My walls clenching around his length. I can feel him ripple in my womb... All energy draining from my body.

I want to lie down and marvel in this utter bliss. But Scorpius has something else on his mind. He orders me to get up on all fours again. He starts to rub my nub again and gathers all the juices on his fingers. He opens my mouth and demands to suck his fingers. Swallowing his an my cum. It tastes salty and sweet. It sends different sensations to my brain. I feel his lips once more as he licks my veryensitive area clean. With another deep kiss on my mouth he takes the blindfold of so I can look in his satisfied smirking face. This was the most enthralling mind-blowing fuck ever... We lie down and Scorpius snuggles behind me and nuzzles me in my neck. I hear a soft humming noise coming from my throat. Scorpius settles and smirks in my neck. "Mmmm best fuck ever my little Rosebud..." My mind drifts off as I fall asleep. Fantasy has become reality...

000

**Author note:**

**I have another chapter in mind in Scorpius POV.**

** Reviews would be nice and let me know if I should ad it.**

**Please be gentle...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chrismasters I am grateful for your beta work. Renoui thanks for your review.

anything you recognize by J.K.

Chapter 2:

Scorpius POV :

"Mmmmm, I haven't slept this good in a long time!" I said as I stretched myself and opened my eyes. Slowly adjusting to the light that was flooding into the room.

I reached over to touch the space next to me. Oh, Yes, Rose... Speaking of which, where is she? The bed was empty beside me.

Oh well she must have gone to the bathroom.

I thought to myself as I lazily stretched myself out, before hopping out of my bed.

Ruffling my hear and scratching my scalp. Reminiscing about the night before. "I Haven't had that good of a shag since? Well, now I'm thinking About it, never...

Nope not in our bathroom.

And her bedroom door was closed. Which I cannot open because it has a protective spell on it. I can only enter her room when her door isn't closed. Something about boys entering the girls rooms without permission.

No cannot hear anything. Looking around our dorm noticing her schoolbag is missing.

Well might as well take a shower now.

Alone I might add. Sharing one with Rose would have been preferable of course. Shame she wasn't up for some morning rumble.

Well it is a good thing anyway I have quidditch practice in about an hour or so.

While the water is coming down. I' m playing the evening out in my mind. Finally all strings came together.

The silky stuff I first noticed a few days back in our bathroom ,when she was getting something from her bedroom, she forgot to close the bathroom on the inside. Now I'm wondering if she indeed forgot it or was she dropping hints? Still contemplating why she was placed in Griffyndor, she would have made a convincing Slytherin.

The following day she was in an awful good mood, but snapped at me when Cynthia Nott left my bedroom that morning. Her face went thoroughly red and slammed the door of her bedroom shut.

I started to contemplate about Rose and her feelings about me, or rather when I changed my perspective about her.

Two years ago whilst staying at the burrow I caught her looking differently at me. Or again I rather perceived Rose in another light: sexy as hell.

One night we all went for a swim in the dark in a pond nearby. She was wearing this incredible bikini. The moonlight just hugged her figure. It gave her this glow which was almost unreal. I had to jump into the water, otherwise it would have shown a rather large bulge protruding my trunks. That would have been a disaster! To say none the less.

Her male cousins wouldn't have invited me back if they would know. They are a protective lot. Especially James and George can be quiet aggressive.

Rose lowered herself ever so slowly into the cold water. She gasped as the water came up to her fine and rather firm breasts and started talking to Dom.

I noticed her checking me out. I tried not to look to mesmerized. Here nipples were erect because of the water. Damn I nearly groaned as she reacted to the coldness of the water. Rubbing her nipples back to warmth would not have been a burden at all. My cock titched of excitement. I'm so glad my mind took over.

Rose blushed when she felt my eyes on her.

Right where is that Muggle ball we brought to toss around in the water?

The next day was rather awkward, Rose could not speak without stumbling over her words. Yup she liked me all right.

When returning to school she kept her distance and was hexing my bullocks and making snide remarks again.

I'm a Slytherin as you know so I returned the favor and added some more.

But boy my life didn't get any easier. I had to really focus on my OWL grades. Rose noticed my lack of concentration and had a smug look on her face whilst teasing me with rather suggestive remarks and glances.

When we were paired up as head-boy and girl, she made a point of behaving rather cool collective and professional. But a man has his needs and Cynthia Nott and I came to agreement to just help each other out whenever frustration or stress needed to be relieved. She and I where the preferred Purebloods to be coupled up by our parents. We tried to be a couple but it didn't work out. She is blond and I prefer red heads as you all are aware of.

Rose scheduled all the meetings with the prefects. And my role was keeping everybody in check and handing out patrolling schedules. They would not dare utter protests, as I would not budge in any circumstance. Rose doesn't' t like to deal with this sort of thing. I do get a bit protective of her. Which she doesn't like and says so. While threatening to hex me.

But damn when she sits in front of the fire place She looks so radiant and angelic it hurts in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes she looks a bit sad but collects herself quickly and tries to order me about. So back to last night.

Yesterday I wandered to her bedroom to ask for her transfiguration essay. I found some Slytherin green undergarments, nice! And a book about some kinky sexual stuff. Never would have guessed Rose would be into that sort of stuff. I flicked through the pages and wondered if Rose was really into this. I definitely am not. I rather cause pleasure than administrating pain. So with no boy in the picture she must be planning on having an evening to her self?!

Or could I turn it so it could be an evening with me in stead? Cynthia was long overdue so inviting her over would be no problem at all. Knowing that she loves to purr and make some noises, I could leave the bedroom open so Rose could hear her. This would infuriate the hell out of her.

Rose loads Cynthia for obvious reasons. Shagging me would be one of them. Cynthia having no regards for study freaks and Rose in particular being another one. But being embarrassed by Rose would make her leave in an instant.

And law and behold. It played out exactly as I thought it would. Seeing Rose in those sexy undergarments proved nearly fatal. My brain stopped functioning and my dick took over,  
Almost...

Watching her licking her lips and checking out my bare chest showed me she was into me as well. She must have been aching for it as I never saw a boy in our dorm in the first two months of returning to Hogwarts. So her craving must have reached its all time high. I knew she has had a couple of boyfriends and went all the way with them.

You know guys do talk of course. Never felt comfortable around them. Always fighting the urge to punch them in the face for talking about her. There are a lot of guys in Hogwarts who would like to shag Rose for obvious reasons.

But back to yesterday. Mind blowing as I said. Shame she asked to be blindfolded I like to watch a women enjoy having incredible sex. It makes it so much more pleasurable. Okay I'm turning into a raisin, I should be on my way to breakfast and then leave for quidditch practice.

Thinking about Rose just made me rock hard again. Let's deal with that first. I'm leaning against the tiles as I picture Rose soft pink nipples and pouty mouth. Yeah that is making it just right. I can almost hear her moan my name. Her voice in my head always does the trick.  
Uhm, hard to admit this isn't the first time it worked for me and yes there is my release.

This cannot hold the candle to the real thing but it has to until the real thing comes along.  
Right!

Brushing my teeth I wink at myself in the mirror and cannot get the smirk of my face. Gathering my stuff for practice and head for breakfast.

I have to keep myself in line and walk with more purposeful strides. Cannot have other pupils suspect me of having feelings.

One is a Malfoy after all.

Taking my seat at the Slytherin table I cannot avoid Cynthia's somewhat hurt face. I do feel a bit guilty. But she knew the score. This was always how it was going to be.

Albus takes the seat next to me and starts chatting about quidditch practice. He is the captain and wants to run some tactical adjustments on the way the team plays. I try to search for Rose without drawing any attention to myself. But cannot locate her. She must have gone to the library.

"Oi Scorpius, didn't you hear me just now?" asked Albus while delivering a punch in to my left side. "You were far away. Is there something up?"

"No," I said with stutter, " nothing, just reminiscing on my hell off a evening".

"Was Cynthia that great?"

"Well, uhm it wasn't Cynthia."

"Oh that explains her miserable face then"

"Who was it?" Albus Asks

"Well, I'm not telling you!"

"Well that is a first". Albus states and finishes his toast andmarmite.

As we leave the hall I glance over my shoulder and see a teary eyed Cynthia. I compose myself and stride out of the castle towards the practice grounds. After a thoroughly exhausting morning. Albust just made us do a double the time in practice today. Afterwords I take a shower in the  
locker room and put on some comfortable muggle jeans on.  
and a slytherin v neck t shirt. My toned muscles show off  
rather nicely in them.

We head for the great hall and have some lunch. Still no sign of Rose.  
Why do I keep checking for her? I must admit I really care for  
the witch.

Albus and I head for the Slytherin common room and slouch  
on the leather couch we claimed a few years back.

We talk some and joke around with the other Slytherin blokes.  
Then we all return for diner at the great hall and grab some of our  
favorite dishes.

Cynthia joins her friends and starts an animated conversation.  
Looks at me and quickly stares at her friends again. This is the first time I am not thinking about banging her later.

My mind drifts of to a certain redhead. Her mesmerizing eyes. Her rose and strawberry scent. Yeah cheesy I know! I leave my friends at the diner table and utter something about homework and catching up to do. Albus smirks at me and starts to look around as to locate my slag for the evening.

He glances at Cynthia but she knows not to talk about it.

I increase my step as I walk back to my dorm. The anticipation is growing with every step. When I approach the entrance I feel a tingling sensation in my stomach, my breath intake increases. I utter the password and step over the threshold.

Even though it is not entirely dark outside, Rose lit the fireplace. She was sitting in front of the fire on the couch which stood with the back to the entrance.  
My heart skipped a beat as I was watching her beautiful feature's which became even more so because of the glow from the fire.

She was sitting in the corner and was sleeping. She looked amazing. I could happily sit here and watch her for hours. But even more I would just like to snog her. So I bent over and very quietly kiss her pink lips ever so delicate. She stirred and I kissed her again very tenderly.

This was as I always pictured it would be.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me with a smile on her face. I cupped her face and started caressing her cheekbone with my left thumb.  
She closed her eyes briefly and began to lean her face into my hand. I brought my lips to hers and brushed them very softly. I pulled back and stared into her green eyes.  
And pressed my lips to hers again very softly. She smelt incredible.

Keeping my lips on hers as I parted them, my tongue brushing the outside of her delectable mouth, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and answered mine with her tongue.  
Our tongues where gently exploring and tasting each others mouth.  
Gently I pulled her on my lap. Lips never parting. I deepen the kiss as I put my other hand in her hair and pulled her closer. Her chest touching mine.

She returned the kiss with a soft moan.  
My hand trailed the line from her cheekbone all the way down her neck and softly brushed her breast. Her nipple turned hard as my thumb slowly touched her shirt. She moaned again, making my jeans a bit more tighter. A bulk was starting to take shape.

Rose noticed this and started stroking me.  
My hand went to her knee resting there for a moment before it finds its way, ever so slowly, upward her inner thigh. Her and mine breathing started getting heavier. Our locked lips did nothing in making it easy. But we never broke the kiss.

My hand found the boundaries of her knickers and caressed the outside of the fabric on her crotch. Cupping her nether lips in my hand, I felt the fabric getting wet.  
Rose answered with a slight whimper. Her mouth parted from mine for a second as she penetrated my eyes with her beautiful emerald ones.  
"Scorp. Please tell me you want this as much as I do." She whispered.

My thumb slipped under her silk and lacy panties. Her eyes grew big and begged me to continue.  
She took her shirt off revealing the green and silver silk bra, she pulled my shirt over my head to expose my chest. I laid back on the sofa and pulled her so she was lying next to me.

My mouth found hers again and continued to kiss her more vigorously. My thumb continued stroking her little bundle of nerves just inside her clit. With my other fingers I parted her outer folds and started to pump my index finger with long and lazy strokes in and out her. Taking my time as I prepared her wetness.

Merlin she felt so deliciously wet and ready.

She started to moan my name, whilst unbuttoning my jeans and unzipping my fly. She roamed my chest with her fingers and started trailing her fingers down my stomach. She teased my v line and started caressing my cock through the textile. Fuck she knew what she was doing. My member grew rock hard. She moaned with approval. I added another finger in her folds and began pumping my fingers even faster in and out her extremely wet folds. She arched her back and I could feel her core throbbing with anticipating as she came hard around my fingers.

Her chest heaving with pleasure.  
I had to restrain myself from coming in my boxers.

Allowing her no time to ride her orgasm, my tongue made a beeline for her breasts. Gently nipping and sucking until the found the seam of her lacy bra.  
Gently rubbing the outside of the lace above her nipple.  
Causing friction and adding sensitivity to her already aroused rosebuds.  
Humming with pleasure she demanded my jeans of. She helped me ease out of them and removing her skirt as well.  
Just a minimal amount of fabric between us, but enough to keep a small boundary from literally jumping her. The foreplay was amazing. I never took so much time exploring a girls body and learning what made her get off.

Gently pulling down a small bit of her bra and revealing a small amount of her breast but exposing her erect nipple.

Merlin Rose was breath taking beautiful. So much it ached.

With the tip of my tongue I slowly caressed her nipple. Pleasure rippled through her body.  
She started rubbing my cock again. She was so skilled I just had to take her nipple and breast in my mouth and suck it with even more vigor. Rose unclasped her bra from behind. And pulled of my green silk boxers. My dick sprung free when the fabric was removed.

I slipped of her silk knickers and nudged her legs apart with my knees.  
Hovering just over her on my elbows and knees. Just so as not to crush her. Her swollen mounts barely touching my chiseled chest, sending shivers down my spine. She bended her knees and looked into my eyes. She looked hungrily and full anticipation. I smirked and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She tasted like strawberry and honey.

Imagine that. I never had those thoughts when shagging other girls. I positioned my tip at her already wet entrance. I gently eased my rock hard member into her velvet folds.  
"Fuck, you are just so wet and tight". I groaned with  
delight. She hissed with pleasure in my ear. Slowly I retracted my cock. I was out of her dripping center.

Slowly but deliberate I thrust in and out. She arched her back so I could fill her completely.

My thrusts became faster and harder. Rose mewled with pleasure. With my hand stimulating her nub increasing friction and pleasure.

Until she and I came together. Me spurting my cum in her core and Rose crying out my name. I pumped until my cock was emptied. I rested my forehead on hers. Both dripping with sweat.

Catching our breath. I rolled of her. And sighed.

"Merlin's balls" Rose groaned. This was so much better than yesterday.

"Well, this was just foreplay" I added and scooped her up and took her upstairs to my bedroom...

A/N

Sorry for the wrongfull update. Had to figure out how this works. I've got at least five chapers lined up. But bare with me they need to be beta-ed.

Please review, but be gentle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chrismasters thanks for your beta work! I know I'm a nag. Looking forward to your story!**

**Anytning you recognize by J.K. or others.**

_Chapter 3:_

With sweat dripping from their bodies. They collapsed next to each other. Catching their breath.

Thoroughly enjoying and exploring their needs and bodies.

Scorpius never felt so totally satisfied. This girl made him feel so incredible wanted and needed.

She was lying on her back next to him. Her beautiful breasts rising and falling. He couldn't resist them. Those perfect rose coloured nipples where beckoning to him.

He wet his index finger in his mouth. Before he gently touched her nipple. She gave a small gasp and looked him in the eyes. Her perfect emerald green eyes staring in his mercury silver orbs.

He continued to rub her breasts ever so slowly , leaning on his other elbow. He planted some soft kisses just under the mount of her breasts, making her moan his name. "Scorpius, I love what your doing yo my body right now".

So he continued to rub circles around her nipple, before gently squeezed rosy bud. Making her moan some more. He trailed his tongue around her breast and started sucking her nipple ever so gently. Evoking more sounds from her red lips. As She began to writhe and stroke her own clit. As he watched her, do this to herself and increasing her body to ripple from pleasure, he felt himself harden again.

She started to stroke his length with her other hand. The sucking increased. He mildly bit her nipple. She arched her back with pleasure.

Things were definitely hotting up again.

Merlin they were insatiable.

Rose pushed Scorpius down and hovered above him. Positioning herself above his hard dick and lowered herself. Impaling her and filling her clit with him. She invaded his mouth with her tongue fiercely kissing him, and started to rock her hips ever so slowly. Eliciting a major groan from Scorpius.

"Fuck, Rose keep this up and you'll kill me"!

Rose started to increase her hip motion and bounced up and down. Scorpius rubbed her gently on the outside. Rose hissed in his ear and came loud. He felt her muscles clench around his throbbing length. He didn't have to wait long before he spilled himself in her.

Rose rolled over and caught her breath as she lay next to him. She sighed with pleasure. Scorpius snuggled up behind her and encircled her breast.

He whispered, "please be here in the morning". Rose nodded and leaned into his chest.

Sleeping like this would be bliss.

"So", Dom asked, "what are your plans for Hogsmeade this afternoon?"

"Uh", Rose stated. "I want to visit a few shops and have to meet up with Scorpius and the prefects in the Three Broomsticks. We need to sort out the patrolling schedule in Hogsmeade".

Dom and Rose always met up when they didn't have dates to Hogsmeade. They always tried to make it a girlie shopping trip. "Any shops in particular?" Dom asked. " I need to get some extendable ears at Weasly's wheezes".

Rose went a bit pale and her cheeks flushed a bit.

Dom gave her a funny look and arched her brow. "So tell me. Any luck in getting Scorpius in the sack already?" "Shush". Rose begged. "There are more people around with extendable ears". "Yeah, but they are family". Dom replied.

"And that my dear cousin , is excactly the problem. They cannot know!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose took Dom's arm in hers and whispered in her ear. "It would complicate matters. It would put Scorpius in a hella of a position. You know how it would be for him. Being Albus best mate and staying at the burrow!" "Uhm I heard about this little boutique" Rose offered, "they sell sexy undergarments, uhm thinking about buying some".

"Oooh Rose, we are going to have fun when we get to the shop!", Dom exclaimed.

When entering Hogsmeade the saw the Weasly's shop and Dom bought all the stuff she needed. They made their way past other family members and Hogwarts students and made a sudden exit to an ally of the main road.

There it was, the shop Rose had in mind. "Ms. Amortentia's pleasures."

When entering all sorts of female lingerie were on racks and mannequins. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Dom asked. "I would like to attract Scorpius attention, so anything silky, lacy and Slytherin green, would be preferable" Rose stated.

Ms. Amortentia came up to the two girls, she clearly overheard Rose. Because she came with some delicate lingerie in her arms. "I think this is your size", she said with confidence.

Rose look a bit bewildered, but regained statue and took everything into the changing room. She closed the thick burgundy velvet drapes and stared at the stuff in hand. Not the utmost comfortable garments, but the silk was very soft.

Let's see what have we got here? Some green and silver bra's, very sexy see through stuff. Various panties and knickers. Some only lace. Definitely uncomfortable. Some French knickers, and a thong. Oh and some something looking like a baby doll. With a nice lace bustier and soft silk organza dress. A bit see through but enticing none the less.

Well lets get them on, Rose thought. She undressed. And put on a bra and French knickers. Shee slipped the dress over her head. It fit nicely. It was made for her. Her strawberry curls and green eyes where a perfect match. She blew a kiss and winked at herself in the mirror. She poked her head through the curtains and motioned Dom to take a look.

Dom whistled through her teeth. "Rose, if I were into girls I would jump you right now. You look stunning, the boy will not know what hit him when he sees you like this. Now get in and try the other stuff!"

Rose carefully took the garments of and donned the see through bra and panties. Wow she saw her nipples and carefully trimmed folds. Damn she looked hot. Her nipples were roughed up a bit by the fabric. They were getting a bit aroused. She touched her nipples from the outside of the fabric. Her body tingled al over. She rubbed them some more. Oooh this made her body ache and hot. Her pupils dilated and her breathing became a bit laboured. She slipped her hand into her panties and rubbed her clit and thought of Scorpius. Yep, this definitely got her in the mood... "Rose"!?

Oh, bollocks, she nearly forgot where she was. Dom was calling her. She regained her control and stuck her head through the curtain. She felt a bit weary in showing Dom this little, not really an, outfit.

"Oh come on Rose, I see you in the quidditch shower in less stuff!" Dom retorts. She shoved the curtain aside and let Dom peek into the changing room. "Bloody hell, you minx! Where is my cousin?!" she exasperated.

Ms. Amortentia came up and was holding some green spiked heels. "These would complement your garments ever so nicely", she says with a lacy voice! "Oh, and young mister Malfoy would definitely be pleasantly surprised by this". She turned on her black Louboutins and seemed to slither away.

"Waaaah, how can she know! " Rose nearly fell of her feet in embarrassment. But not before trying the green heels on.

She definitely looks stunning in them. Her calves look elongated and her hips ar a bit more pronounced. These surely have to come as well. As she put on her clothes she decided to buy all the stuff. They were so pretty and sexy. In her head she started making plans as how to put them to use.

Whilst walking through the store she came across a rather interesting looking book. In Roses opinion all books were interesting, but this one hinted at some erotic content. Oooooh this would be nice to spice her life a bit up.

Sex with her previous boyfriends were always a bit boring and bland. So no harm in exploring some added pleasure.

When she reached the desk. She noticed that Ms. Amortentia put a phial with soft pink gloss and nail polish on the counter. "Compliments of the house, and be sure to give young Mr. Malfoy our regards!"

She wrapped all the garments in paper organza and placed them in a purple and gold carrier bag. It said Ms. Amortentia. Rose took the bag from the counter and shrunk it so it fit into het bottomless pouch.

When Rose and Dom excited the shop, they both doubled over in laughter. "Well, I'll be damned! That women is a mind reader. Dom hollered. "Tell me about it" Rose blushed. Her face and neck were sporting rather flustered patches. "So safe to say, last time you went in there, Rose"? Dom said jokingly. "Well, actually I might go in there again"! Rose stated. " The women clearly knows things!"

Rose and Dom made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Dom went to Albus and her other cousins and Rose headed for the table with Scorpius. Still looking a bit flustered. She said hello and uttered something about sorry for being late and running here. Scorpius told her not to worry as she was early.

Scorpius motioned for the waitress and ordered her a butterbeer. When it arrived at the table Rose downed it in one go. She felt absolutely parched. Scorpius gave her a funny look and ordered another one.

Rose caught Dom's teary eyes as she was laughing her head of. Rose shot her a death glare and looked at Scorpius. "So Dom has something to laugh about then?" Scorpius asked. " Uhm, yes well, she bought something funny" Rose replied. " Oh, ok" Scorpius uttered. "But you do look a bit unhinged Rose!" Are you sure this is all there is! Or do you care to elaborate some more?"

Before Rose could get into a tight spot, the prefects entered the premises. They took a seat and waited for the head boy and girl to give them their patrolling schedules. in the afternoon. Scorpius specifically instructed them to gather all pupils and direct them to school when visiting Hogsmead was over. He also stated that Rose and he would be the last ones leaving. They had permission from McGonoghall to enter Hogwarts after curfew.

The prefects all had a butterbeer and went on their ways.

" You want another drink Rose, or do you want to head out of here"? Scorpius asked Rose. Rose looked at Scorpius and contemplated her answer. "Uh, a well another drink would be lovely, Scorpius" she said a bit shyly.

She heard a loud snicker from across the tavern as Dom snapply turned her head away and started to talk animatedly with Albus and Lilly. Scorpius glanced over, but couldn't make out who snickered. He beckoned the waitress and motioned at their glasses and asked for two more.

As they sat and waited for their drinks. Scorpius enquired about Rose visit in Hogwarts. In an attempt to engage in a normal conversation.

Rose stuttered something about clothes which were long overdue.

The conversation ended as the butterbeer arrived. They drank the beer. Scorpius paid and they both stood up.

Scorpius opened the door and held it for Rose and as she exited he touched the small of her back and guided her out of the pub.

Rose noticed the gesture and flushed a bit. She composed her self and told Scorpius off for being such a male chauvinist.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. Here we go he thought.

He chuckled and smirked at no one in particular. Thus riling Rose more up.

They walked to Madame Malakin's as Rose kept bitching. Scorpius opened the door for Rose as she stepped inside and kept complaining about Scorpius.

Scorpius casually asked which flavour ice cream Rose would like. "Vanilla" Rose snorted. Scorpius ordered one vanilla and one strawberry ice cream. Paid for them handed Rose hers, looked her in her eyes. They locked eyes for a brief moment and start heading out of the door. Leaving a somewhat bewildered Rose.

She followed Scorpius and upped her step to keep up with him.

Scorpius sat at the edge of the fountain and started to enjoy the sun, his ice cream and the now silent fiery witch next to him.

He just loved her fierceness and never relenting determination.

Her fire burned with so much temper. He couldn't get enough of it.

He wondered if fucking her would be just as tempestuous.

Ouch he should watch his thoughts. He did such a good job in hiding and burying his true feelings. He could just not let on what he really felt.

His friendship with the Weaslys and Potters was very dear.

His reputation with women preceded him. He always revelled as girls paid him attention. Getting them to fuck him was easy. They would literally throw themselves at them.

But boy, he wished things between Rose and him were different. He would give the other girls and Cynthia up in a drop of a hat. Looking at Rose made him feel different. Hell when she looked at him it sent a jolt through his system.

Scorpious watched the last prefect couple leave Hogsmeade. He and Rose made a last sweep around the village and started walking back to the castle.

Rose chatted happily about positive behaviour by other pupils and nothing major happening.

Scorpius watched her and wished he could just wrap his arm around her and lazily walk back. Kiss and cuddle and... Who was he kidding. It wasn't on.

Rose heard herself rattle on about the Hogsmeade visit and how well everything went.

In her mind she was thinking about the little number she purchased today. And how she was going to use it to lure Scorpius.

How she wished stuff would be different between them. Maybe they could hold hands or Scorpius could lay his muscled arm on her shoulders an pull her close as they walked.

Or maybe pull her close against his toned chest and they would exchange a soft kiss, and...

Enough of this! Best focus on random stuff and keep babbling until they reached their dorm.

She could excuse her self and try her purchases on and make things pleasant in her room...

A/N: please review it would mean a lot. I have some more chapters lined up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything in the Canon owned by J.K., other stuff you recognize by others in the fandom.**

**Thanks Chrismasters for your betawork. Any mistakes I made while editing so on my tab.**

**If you find smut offensive skip this story.**

(Uhm... she smelled so nice,) Scorpius mused in his head, as he nuzzled his nose in to her neck,while deeply breath in her scent. Strawberry and... how corny, white roses. Her skin felt as soft as a silk. He softly blew some air into her neck, making small goose bumps form on her arm.

Lying here with the most beautiful girl in the school made him so happy. Beautiful, funny, fierce and a touch wicked and devious. What's not to like?

He was awake enough to realize where his hand was. It was Still cupping her breast. When he had taken her up to his room they had fucked and enjoyed each others bodies thoroughly and he must have not let go of her when they finally passed out.

She was still here in the middle of the night. Oh, how he wanted her again.

He blew some more air into her neck,Rose stirred a bit while pushing her back into Scorpius groin. The small gesture didn't go unnoticed. His cock went hard again and Scorpius gently started kissing the back of Roses neck.

He started to caress her breast and nipple ever so delicately. His kisses became a bit more demanding. He started to suck her shoulder . Moving his lips under her shoulder blades. He moved his tongue and lips towards her front. He knew he hit a particular sensitive spot as Rose started to moan his name.

Rose lifted her arm. He kept sucking her skin and directed his warm mouth to the side of her left breast.

His hand moved to her other breast and started to make a circular motion with his index finger.

Rose gasped as he latched on to her left nipple and started to lick her rosy bud.

He worked both her nipples very lazily.

Rose leaned a bit more into Scorpius.

She groaned something about the time, but Scorpius successfully distracted her attention as he kissed and sucked her mount even more vigorously. He could happily keep this up the entire night. Oh how he loved to suck her nipple it tasted magnificent.

And the noises Rose made as she reveled under his fingers and mouth. Wasn't she the best?

Rose reached for Scorpius as she guided his hand to her slick folds.

He gently grabbed her entrance and parted her lips with his fingers. He gently started to massage her inner folds with his fingers.

Rose grinded her ass into Scorpius' pelvis. His cock started to throb more intensely.

"Scorpius" Rose groaned, " Oh Scorpius, I need you so much right now".

Scorpius parted her buttocks and positioned him self before he gently pushed into Roses folds from behind. Rose tilted her head and found Sorpius mouth. He gently pushed in and out of Rose whilst rubbing her nub from the outside.

Her tongue invaded his mouth with every push and her breathing got heavier.

Scorpius sped up the pace and Started to increase his thrusts. He felt Rose come undone as her clit started to clench his length, Rose came as she moaned.

"Fuck, yes Scorpius, oh fuck..."

Scopius followed soon after as he shot his cum into her. "Rose he grunted, you are so fucking delicious in the morning".

He filled her mouth with his tongue and started to massage hers as she panted heavily. Trying to regain her breath.

She greedily sucked his tongue as she rode out her orgasm. Reveling as her body tingled all over.

They regained their breath as they broke a part.

Scorpius lay next to her on his back and pushed his left hand under his head and cherished the feeling in his heart and stomach.

He grasped her left hand with his right and laced their fingers together.

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. Pupils dilated and catching her breath she looked even more radiant by the minute.

She looked thoroughly ravished. She was so smoking hot. Scorpious couldn't believe his good fortune.

"Mine" he said.

Rose nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep for the second time.

Mine he thought when he saw Rose talking to Roan McRooney. Roan was one the prefects in seventh year and a Beater for the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

When he came back from Hogsmeade yesterday with Rose. He felt tension built up between them on the walk back.

Yeah he did have some unruly thoughts about the most delectable witch in the castle.

But he was quiet unsure about her feelings.

Yep they did lock eyes once in a while. And yes he was the most sought after male within the walls. But how did she really feel about him?

_Rose had enjoyed a fun evening when she came back from her shopping trip at Hogsmeade. As she unpacked her paper bag she also found a body wash and a bottle of scented oil. Strawberry and white roses it said on the label. She took the cap off an sniffed it. Powerful but a really nice scent._

_Must have been complementary as the lip gloss and nail polish had been._

_She tried all her new garments and mixed and matched them and found which bra went best with what panties. She tried on her new heels and had to practice walking in them. The heels where quiet steep. But they made her feel hot and sexy._

_She even tried them on without any undergarments._

_Standing in the nude before her full length mirror and seizing herself up she felt her nipples harden. She touched them and sat down on her bed. Spreading her legs a little and watching her face in the mirror as she touched herself._

_Slipping a finger in her moist and glistening folds. She flushed easily and rubbed herself. Oh how much she wanted Scorpius to touch her like this. She felt her core throb against her fingers and the feeling overwhelmed her as she reveled in her own ecstasy._

_Wow! Picturing Scorpius definitely helped her get there._

_She stood up from her bed kicked of her heels and put on some of her regular undergarments._

_Scooped up her lacy stuff and headed for the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door with a spell on the side of Scorpius room. She didn't want to be caught rinsing her silk and lacy stuff just yet._

_She plugged the sink and let some lukewarm fill the basin. She picked up strawberry and white rose scented body wash and squeezed some into the basin._

_She gently washed her underwear. Squeezed some of the water out. And put them on the towel rack. She performed a hot air charm with her wand to dry the delicate fabric. Usually she would put her dirty clothes in the washing basket. But she wouldn't let the house elves anywhere near this stuff._

_She brushed her teeth and tried to put a brush through her curls._

_Rose rummaged through her drawer to fetch a nightdress and slipped it over her head._

_She picked the book up from her night stand and put it on her pillow. She began flicking through the pages._

_She wanted to get some pointers an ideas to entice Scorpius._

_Showing him she wasn't a novice._

_Which she wasn't of course._

_Her previous boy friends weren't exactly the most adventurous types._

_One of them only grunted and shoved his dick without any foreplay in her folds. Not really considerate._

_Some of them fumbled about and only wanted a blow job and humped her._

_Only when she lost her virginity to a boy two years above her it was sweet and soft and he pleasured her as well._

_But that was a month before the summer hols. So he went of to healer college. She did write him but it could never last._

_So let's see if there is something I can use she mused and started humming to her self._

_"Oooooh!" she squealed as she read about how a man could pleasure a girl with his tongue. The writer even included some magical photo's._

_Rose flicked some more pages and started reading about some kinky stuff. It made her feel flustered, but it also sent some pleasurable sensations through her body. She felt her core getting wet with excitement._

_Holy fuck, this was a different ball game as to speak of hairy ones._

_A plan started to take shape in her head._

_But for now a good nights rest so she could work out her little scheme in letting Scorpius know she wanted him._

_The next morning round one would be kicking off._

As she sat at breakfast with Dom at Dom's Ravenclaw table she saw Scorpius entering the great hall.

At the same time Roan McRooney Ravenclaws beater approached the table. As he passed by Rose beckoned him and started to ask him something about the transfiguration essay which was due in three weeks. She made sure to touch his broad chest and give him a sweet little smile.

He replied to whisper a bit of crucial information on how to perform the spell. She made sure to blush a bit, started to look in Scorpius direction. And the death glare he shot across the hall could not miss target.

Roan should have dropped dead because Scorpius was shooting daggers. Rose thanked Roan accordingly by giving him a light peck on his cheek. Roan said bye and looked a bit bewildered when sitting next to his mate. He shook his head and started filling his plate.

"Rosy, posy, what in Merlin's name did you just do?" Dom asked dumbstruck.

"Well" Rose declared. " I'm trying to get a rise out of Scorpius!

"Uhm well, I think you nailed that one"! Dom asserted. " He is shooting daggers as we speak"!

"Ticking of box number one" Rose mused.

Happily munching on her raspberry jam roll. Whilst glancing over at Scorpius. Oh wait and licking of imaginary jam from her lips.

Scorpius shoved his plate aside and drank his orange juice in a rather large gulp. He nodded at Rose and stood up. Walking up to Cynthia Nott and whispered something in her ear. His eyes never leaving Rose's.

Cynthia blushed and silently responded with an approving gesture.

His eyes still locked with Rose, he smirked and brushed Cynthia's hair from her neck and planted a tender kiss. Quickly turning on his heel and exciting the great hall.

Rose heard Dom snicker as she said" I guess Scorpius is a master at ticking his boxes"! And made a ticking gesture in the air.

Rose fumed inwardly but tried to behave cool.

Across the hall, Cynthia rushed to gather her stuff and scuffled through the oak doors. She headed in the direction of the head boy and girl dorm.

When Cynthia rushed through the corridors someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a hidden alcove.

She dropped her bag and books as Scorpius crushed her lips with his. He demanded entrance with his tongue. She obediently obliged. He grabbed her tits and started fondling them in a not so soft manner. He ripped her blouse open, buttons flying to the ground. He yanked her bra down and attacked her nipple with his mouth. Sucking and grazing them with his teeth.

Cynthia whimpered into his hair. She groped Scorpius in his hair and her other hand went into his trousers.

Scorpius grabbed her hand and growled into her ear. "Do not take liberties when I'm trying to fuck you. Never ever take matters into your own hand "!

He turned Cynthia around, ripped her panties of and pinned her to the wall. He cast a wand less silencing charm around them and undid his belt and dropped his dress pants. Pushing Cynthia's robes aside.

Made sure her folds were thoroughly wet as he stroked her very wet folds. He started sucking her neck and thrust in her pussy from behind.

He closed his eyes and pictured Rose against the wall. He pumped his dick in and out. Started pounding harder as his release came and spilled his cum in to Cynthia. He rubbed her nub and felt her walls clench around his length.

He had to be attentive and made sure he got her off as well. Cynthia was always ready and willing whenever he needed to relieve stress.

He cleaned them both up and mended her blouse with a quick spell. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and strode off.

Rose entered their dorm quietly. She listened carefully as she approached the stairs to their rooms.

Scorpius entered their dorm and snuck up behind Rose. He pinched her in her side and smirked happily

"eavesdropping? Weasselette?"

Rose jumped and nearly tumbled over her books.

Scorpius took big steps as he ran up the stairs.

Well that went well. Rose just felt her tenure drop.

She felt humiliated as she walked slowly to her room.

She sat at her desk and started working on her transfiguration essay.

She forgot the time when Scorpius knocked on her open door.

He had his hands in his pockets and stared at her from under his silver blond messy hair. Which he undoubtedly spent a lot of time on getting it just right.

Rose knew. He had more hair products than she.

"So wanna grab a spot of lunch? And maybe we could go over some schedules for the prefects?

We also need to make plans for the Halloween dance."

Rose turned her head and nodded as she closed her essay.

Scorpius glanced around her room. And started walking down the steps.

Rose glanced at her nightstand where she left her erotic book.

She was glad Scorpius' eyes never went that direction.

**A/N. I know a lot read this story. Reviews would be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: everything you recognize belongs to the omnipresent J.K.**

**Thanks Chrismasters for editing. Anything not edited is due to me adding things when posting.**

**So at the beginning it starts with Ms. Amortentia, I feel I need to explain her. And Whoops a new character was born. It is still a Scorrose so bare with me on this one.**

**Oh and again, smut ahead.**

* * *

Slytherin Hopeful.

Chapter 5:

Ms. Amortentia was twenty two years old, When she left Hogwarts and then started business school in London.

But that didn't stop her from liking to party hard.

One night, she went to a "special party at club, Amoras" and she met the newly divorced Draco Malfoy.

Whenever she visited the club he would be there. She always made sure she looked a bit older, so he would notice her. and Draco was exploring his boundaries and Ms. Amortentia became his "exploration partner" as they called it.

She knew he came from money.

It was no coincidence her finding him at the club.

Ms. Amortentia came From a pure blood wizarding family ass well. Her father spent all the family fortune after the War. He was thoroughly ashamed that his parents were renowned Death Eaters. He felt so ashamed of their money and values he burned the family fortune. Thus leaving his young family with nothing as he wasted away on drugs and gambling.

Ms. Amortentia always planned to have a comfortable future for herself.

She was placed in Slytherin at Hogwarts and knew how to entice boys, especially the notorious ones. They were much more fun, she thought.

She flaunted her good looks and her female attraction.

Her special abilities in divination were a big bonus. She was crafted in picking up on thoughts and moods of other students. Thus enabling her to scheme and plot her way through school.

She made sure she did so in a invisible way. She did not need other pupils gossiping about her.

Boys used to shower her with stuff she needed. She planted thoughts and wishes in their minds and they got her whatever she needed.

No glitzy stuff that would get noticed of course.

As she glided through school she made sure she read the business and gossip section in the "Daily Prophet".

Especially when Draco Malfoy featured. He used to be one of her dads mates at school. Her father lost touch after the war. But he always spoke of him and his good luck after the war. He redeemed himself and his name and his fortune was ever expanding.

When finishing school Ms. Amortentia found out Draco was divorcing his long estranged wife. She followed his steps in the gossip section.

When enrolling into a Muggle Business School, the best one of course, she made it through a scholarship. She looked in the gossip section as to locate the clubs Draco frequented.

It was time to up her ante and catch herself a sugar uncle who mattered in the wizard community.

Hooking up with him wasn't a bad choice at all! He was still good looking. Nice silvery blond hair and a good toned body. At 42 he looked in his prime. But needed some fun as his wife Astoria left him. They had been together for twenty years and got married when he was still attending University.

Amortentia met him at club Amoras. The club specialized in keeping low profile and a tight security. Whatever goes on inside can not be revealed outside the walls. It would simply not get printed.

The owners knew some powerful magic. Getting into the club proved a bit more difficult forAmortentia. She had to look older. Twenty was the minimum age. She had to get a fake identity. And made herself look a bit older.

Her first night at the club gained her a lot of attention. She had some sexy green silk slim fitting dress. Not showing to much cleavage but the tight dress complimented her breasts and slim waist.

A lot of heads turned as she walked in.

She chuckled internally. "Fools" she thought They would not get close at getting any attention from her.

The one she was aiming for sat at a booth in the back. A girl, draped around him. He looked bored, that much was obvious.

Ms. Amortentia glanced over. Looked him intently in the eye and slowly turned her head. She took her blood red lipstick out of her clutch and started applying them and gave her self a small wink.

She motioned the bartender and ordered a glass of his best champagne.

As the bartender served her he said, "The gentleman at the back sends his compliments". smiled and declined and paid for it her self.

Mmm... let the game commence she mused at herself.

Whilst nipping from the exquisite drink, she took in the club.

It looked opulent and was richly decorated. Black velvet and silver decorations. Some private booths at the back, a small dancing area. A stage with a DJ, muggle style, how innovative. And some tables and chairs.

Waitresses in skimpy outfits.

Stairs lead to a second floor a bannister revealed a landing where people were entertaining themselves on couches. Or rather entertaining each other.

She could not quite make out what was happening up there. The area was obscured by see through black drapes.

But she could hazard a guess what was going on up there.

Mental note, if she wanted anything from Draco that would be a no go area for her.

She drank her champagne and moved through the crowd to the dance floor.

The music was a bit slow and sensual. She started to move with the beat of the music. Closed her eyes and let the beat move through her body. As she danced, she started to enjoy her self. Not really noticing her surroundings, until she felt someone dancing behind her. His breath tingled in her neck. She smirked, well aware who the hot breath belonged to.

Turning around she saw mercury grey orbs staring into her blue eyes.

He had emanated a heady musk and nutmeg scent.

Yep definitely addictive. She would not cave in. Closed her eyes and turned around and kept dancing. Adding more swaying with hips. She sensed that she angered him. Good! That is what she needed him to be.

She felt him move away.

She kept him at bay for a long time before caving in.

Needless to say he became like puttee in her hands.

He would do anything for her.

She presented her business plan.

She wanted to start her own shop at Hogsmeade.

Not only students frequented the Village but nearby a resort was being build with a health spa. Somuggles and wizards could frequent the place. Thus allowing parents to visit Hogsmeade as well.

She wanted to start a lingerie come mild kink shop. Children could only find the shop when they reached the Wizzarding coming of age . So 17 and up.

Draco liked her business plan. He wouldn't go with just anything. Her plan made sense. And the risk was minimal for him. And he liked to indulge her. He was no fool of course. He knew she tried to play him. But he amused himself with her and she was rather smart, pretty and very skilled.

Ms Amortentia had some special skills as her name stated. Was it her real name, Draco wasn't sure.

Ms Amortentia was very gifted in reading tea leaves and possessed a sixth sense in reading people and their secret desires.

Thus allowing her information on her customers. The business plan was sound. She conveyed drawings of the interior and it was splendid looking. She would design some lingerie and toys. Potion making was also one of her traits.

She could whip up anything which complemented her garments. As her name indicated she was able to brew stuff to enhance the enjoyment of sex.

When her shop was up and running Draco visited her with Scorpius on summer holidays.

Scorpius was sixteen and had mild sexual experience. Draco brought him to the shop to introduce him to Ms. Amortentia.

He knew her real age as she had filled in paperwork making them partners in the shop. The age gap wasn't that big.

Draco knew Scorpius was sexually active but he also new he needed some expert advise. Teenage fumbling and what not. It would be beneficial for the girls he met and his self esteem Draco mused.

So he introduced Scorpius and told him he could hang out in the shop whenever he fancied.

He knew some secret passage way out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. When he worked for Voldemort whilst in Hogwarts he needed to come into Hogsmeade to handle some illegal stuff for the war.

Best not think about that dark time in his past. He felt thoroughly ashamed about that period. He tried everything he could to atone himself.

So Scorpius visited Ms Amortentia whenever he felt the urge to learn something new.

He could also relate to her about his secret crush on Rose.

He showed her a picture of the pretty redhead. The snapshot was taken in the summer holidays when he stayed at the burrow. It was taken the day after the pond incident.

Rose stole a glance from Scorpius and he looked at her when she started to look at the camera again.

Scorpius turned seventeen in November and started to try out his new found skills with Cynthia Nott.

They agreed to help each other out when they needed it.

Scorpius also found the room of requirement and brought several girls in there. Quickly making a name for himself as a mayor player.

Albus his best friend wondered how it came about that Scorpius gained so much attention from girls. So Scorpius filled him in on the big secret. Thus Albus relented to him in being into guys. Scorpius wasn't overly shocked.

Albus made clear he first thought he fancied Scorpius.

But now he worshiped one of the Scamander twins.

Scorpius let on he fancied someone special but did not disclose his secret desires towards Rose.

Scorpius kept visiting .

He shared his fantasies with her. Picturing Rose in all those sexy numbers in the shop down stairs and mastering the art of love making up stairs with Amortentia.

The visits became fewer. Until he only visited on Hogsmeade weekends and drinking a fire whiskey and talking to her.

Until one Saturday Rose showed up in the shop with her cousin in tow.

Amortentia chuckled and started taking out the garments Scorpius had gathered during his visits.

He also pointed out some green heels and asked Amortentia to brew a lip gloss and nail polish. He also let her know which shower wash and scented oil he liked for Rose. Strawberry and white rose.

He always thought she smelled like that anyway. But to enhance her own scent would be even more intoxicating.

Amortentia smiled inwardly as she startled the girls and presented Rose with the garments Scorpius picked.

She read Rose the moment she set foot in the shop. Her mind literally screamed Scorpius as she walked in full of butterflies and naughty anticipation.

Amortentia could magically peek into the dressing room. She did this to ensure customer of the best fit possible. As she peeked in she saw Rose fondling herself. Her mind drifting to Scorpius.

Amortentia congratulated Scorpius on his choice for this girl. They would have so much fun pleasuring each other.

She took the green heels and presented them to Rose. The girl started to blush.

Aw bless her precious heart. Young love, or rather, lust?!

She placed the book with erotic stuff on the path to her cashiers desk. And motioned Roses eyes towards her and added the thought about it being perfect for her. Thus Rose picked it up and flicked through it.

When Rose paid for the garments, with a hefty discount. Without knowing Scorpius had made sure he would cover the costs as agreed with Amortentia

Amortentia placed the lip gloss and polish on the counter and presented them as being complimentary.

The purple paper bag already contained the bubble bath and scented body oil.

She put some information in the book about scented wash emulsion and oil in order enhancing pleasure and luring the other half.

She used it more as an idea, she could take away free will. But Scorpius objected the notion as he liked the girl with all her fiery passion and he also loved her strong will and genius.

How was it that two days ago she felt so insecure about Scorpius. And now she was confident enough to even walk stark naked in front of him.

He made her feel like she was the hottest girl in the castle.

"Stop thinking!" She scolded herself and enjoy Scorpius rubbing soap all over your body.

She had her back against his chest. He was gently taking his time covering her with her new shower gel. His hands were making her body ache again!.

And the scent of her soap was so exquisite! She became hypnotized as he started nipping her neck and shoulder.

His one hand was covering her nipple and breast, his other hand rubbed down towards her throbbing core.

Ugh he understood so well what she needed it was almost scary...

Almost, because she understood his desires as well.

His hand reached her nether lips. And softly caressed them. This alone was mind numbing. His lips and other hand were increasing her pleasure.

Scorpius whispered huskily in her ear;" Rose you are so delicious, I just like to see you wet! I could happily fuck you all the time!

The water pouring down and dripping down your nipples make me wanna cum so bad it hurts"!

He grabbed her a bit harder in her folds and cupped her folds tight and pushed his fingers in her pumping in and out with force.

Rose gasped and started bucking against his groin.

She screamed as he made her cum real hard against his fingers, she bit his other hand as he pushed his other fingers in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck Scorpius, I'm sorry" she exhaled! " I have to ride out this orgasm!"

And of course he let her. It was him who made her feel like this!

**A/N: I would really, really, apreciate reviews. It gives me insight in what readers like or do not like. But be gentle please...**

**I was even thinking about a one shot concerning Draco and Amortentia. But I need to know if it is apreciated. I also put up some one shots, which could be read as out takes on this story, or just on their own. As out takes you could consider them spoilers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for Chrismasters for your Beta work. **

**anything you recognize by the Absolutely Fabulous J.K! (Couldn't resist it) **

**Oh and smut ahead!**

Chapter 6.

"Fuck Merlin"! Scorpius exclaimed.

"I can get addicted to this. Rose you are so fucking hot. Please tell me how did I survive without you"! Scorpius continued with a tired sigh.

"Well..." Rose stated "I'm not sure, but you are mine now". She said with new found confidence.

She stood close and balanced on her toes and wrapped her hands around his neck. Moved her lips until they barely touched his, and bit him ever so softly in his lower lip. Trailed soft kisses towards his earlobe and started to suck it gently.

She felt his member getting hard against her hip.

"And if you so much as glance at one of the other girls , I'll gladly hex your dick until it shrivels to a peanut!" She huskily whispered in his ear, and grabbed his dick and tugged it down.

Turned around, wiggled her ass and grabbed a fluffy towel.

Scorpius closed his eyes and groaned.

'Damn she just shut him down'. He groaned in his head.

He marvelled in her confidence. He made her feel like she could control him. He needed a girl who had him by the balls.

He had to seem in control when other males were watching. No one could take what was his. He needed to emanate this. But this witch could get away with anything, he needed her that much.

Rose towelled herself dry without even giving Scorpius another glance and headed into her bedroom. Naked.

Scorpius grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Never minding his chest still scattered with water drops.

Rose had left her door ajar. Scorpius peeked through the gap between the hinges. He was a Slytherin after all. He needed to see her in all her glory. He had to do without her for so long now.

XXXXXX

"Rosy, posy! Are you coming down?" Dom yelled.

"Hold your horses! Where is the fire?" Rose replied.

"Let's go all ready!" Your mum is waiting for us in the car!

Scorpius and Albus where slouching on the couch as the scene before them unfolded.

They were reading their quidditch magazines as Dom yelled for Rose.

Rose, Dom and Hermione were going to have a girlie day out. They were going shopping and stuff.

Rose came down and grabbed Dom and headed out the door. "Bye Albus, bye Scorpius, laters"!

"What a ruckus"! Albus mused and started reading again.

"Yeah"! Scorpius replied. "Women"!

Scorpius and Albus played quidditch with the other cousins. Went for a swim and ate diner with the lads.

Sometime after diner the girls and Hermione returned.

Packed with bags and giggling as they entered the burrow.

Albus, James and the others whistled between their teeth as Rose entered the living room."Oh, please no!" James exclaimed not another one! You girls keep us busy. Yet another one we to have to watch over. How is it that the cutest girls end up being our cousins?"

Scorpius sat with his back to the door and turned around to see what the fuss was about. If James said something like that, he meant it. James was as much the ladies-man as Scorpius.

Scorpius turned his head and glanced at the door. "Holy shit"! His eye balls nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Guys, please don't act so stupid"! Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm still the same!" Rose grunted.

"But, Merlin". She looked different. Her hair was unfrizzeld, she was wearing a short summer dress, which showed her marvellous figure. The dress even had a deep neck line. Showing a very firm cleavage.

Her eyes were accentuated by a hint of make up. Her lips were a glossy soft pink.

Scorpius would gladly kiss those plump lips.

He could just envisage him cupping her face and very softly touching her lips with his. He would nip them very softly. Brushing his tongue on the inside and...

Albus poked him in his side. "Oi!Scorpius"! He said through his teeth, "Your jaw just dropped to the floor, compose yourself, before the others catch you staring"!

"Uhm right"! Scorpius regained composure. He only had to control his bulk in his surfer shorts.

That night he lay in bed and Rose came back in his thoughts. His mind drifted to her lips again and he dreamed of kissing them. In his mind he trailed his kisses to her neck. He could hear her moan in his ears. He caressed her breasts with his fingers, her moans became louder. "Oh, shit he heard himself".

He took his wand from the bed stand and cast a silencing charm around his bed. His boxers were a bit tighter. He saw the others sound asleep. He turned and fussed, but he couldn't catch his sleep.

He got up and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He needed to relieve himself. Grabbed a towel and discarded his boxers and jumped in the shower. The water relieved a bit of the tension he had built up throughout the evening.

Holy, fuck Rose had become this sex filled fantasy. How had he missed this before?

Okay she did dress down wore baggy jumpers and pants but he should have spotted the potential. They used to talk and, work on homework, but she was one of the guys or rather their cousin. Forbidden fruit as he always considered her...

He lathered himself with soap and closed his eyes. His mind drifted to the redhead who started to haunt his brain.

He stroked his cock and started to pump it. First lazily but then he upped the pace. Leant against the cool tiles and spilled his cum under the running water. "Oh Rose"! He groaned as he pumped his last bit.

This summer would be to hot and to long...

XXXXXX

Scorpius focused on the here and now and watched Rose.

She picked up the bottle with scented oil and started applying oil on her skin.

Rubbing it lazily on her breasts and nipples. Humming to her self whilst touching her bare skin. She took her time and rubbed her nipples very gently and closed her eyes. Gasping as she felt them harden between her oily fingers.

The scent emanating from the oil reached Scorpius. It was heady and very alluring. Scorpius had to stifle a groan. He wanted to observe this goddess like creature. 'Mine'. He recited in his head.

When Rose finished applying the oil she wiped her hands and rummaged in her drawers.

She found what she was looking for. A lacy bra and a pair of lacy knickers. Very much see through, revealing her trimmed bikini line and rosy nipples.

'Wow' Scorpius thought as his cock twitched. 'Damn woman make it worse all ready'.

Rose went into her walk in closet and came out with her skimpiest skirt and black silk blouse. Donned a pair of over the knee black socks and put on her basketball sneakers.

He had to get her to discard those. Some Muggle high heels would be so much better. He could get off with only looking at her in those. Nice long legs, firm buttocks. He could gladly...

Rose turned around looking in her full length mirror. Without glancing at the door she deviously said; "Scorpius please put some clothes on, we'll be late for breakfast!".

Scorpius bolted for his room and closed his door.

He did well with this delicious cunning little witch. He smirked at himself.

He had to watch himself with this one.

She should have been placed into Slytherin he mused again.

She waited for him leaning against the bannister. Gave him a small peck on his cheek and skipped down the stairs. Her strawberry curls bouncing up and down as she did so.

Scorpius followed her down, grabbed her waist and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Kissing her ferociously and letting her go when he was finished. Took her hand In his and walked to the door.

"Oooh Scorpius I love it when you get all possessive on me" Rose teasingly purred.

When they left their dorm he let go of her hand.

Rose looked behind her as Scorpius regained a somewhat authoritative posture as he strode head held up high and looking very much in control. His jeans and t-shirt revealing his toned body. His robe and head boy badge revealing his position within the castle.

Rose wearing her skimpy skirt was a bit on the illegal side but her robes made up for that.

Scorpius felt proud of her. Breathtakingly beautiful, smart, witty and damn hot. He smirked when he thought about her with her mouth around his...

'O.k. Great hall, lets eat'. He saw Albus sitting at the Slytherin table across Dom.

Rose sat down next to Dom and Scorpius next to Albus.

Best view of the hall Scorpius mused to himself.

He started to fill his plate. The past night left him craving for lots of food.

"So Scorpius?" Albus asked. "Had a good evening with your latest conquest?"

"Albus"! Scorpius groaned. "Lets not in front of the ladies"!

"No, Scorpius, never mind us. Do tell". Dom cheered.

Rose smirked and said "Spill the beans all ready, I tried not to listen in, but again you made so much noise and forgot to put up a silencing spell,"

"I'm not divulging any names"! Scorpius voiced.

"But my latest is the hottest girl around! She knows what she is doing, and is very skilled at what she does! And I'm keeping her around for a bit I think.

"Dom you suddenly look a bit grey around the gills! Care to elaborate on it? " Scorpius deviously added.

"Uhm, oh, no! Nothing! I bit my tongue!" Dom divulged.

Albus started looking questionably at Rose, but she shrugged her shoulders and pretended to be very interested in her plate of breakfast.

Scorpius smirked some more and drank his pumpkin juice. Downing it in one go.

"So what are your plans Rose? Having a study morning in your dorm and dating your books?" Scorpius mockingly gleamed. Having something entirely wicked on his mind.

"Well Scorpius you need some help with your transfiguration essay, so I thought we could go to the library with Dom and Albus and work on it together! And after that you can go and play with your new playbunny". Rose chirped.

Scorpius did not look to pleased about it but caved in and agreed.

"Yes headmistress, you can be such a spoil sport sometimes"!

Rose stood up and said; "See you in a bit Dom and Albus."

Albus chuckled and sighed "So Rose has him on a tight leash!"

"Yes looks like it" Dom replied, "But she did not seem overly concerned about Scorpius' latest slag though!" She softly added.

"Come again." Albus questioned.

"No sorry, just mumbling to myself" Dom stuttered.

As Rose strode out of the great hall, she teasingly started running to their dorm. Scorpius just stomped ahead.

Approaching their dorm, Rose appeared to have entered all ready.

Scorpius cast the spell and went into their dorm.

Upon entering Rose jumped him and kissed his neck vigorously. Scorpius grabbed her ass and tried to kiss her on her lips.

"Now, behave yourself, big boy first we have to study"! Rose said sternly. She pushed Scorpius away and presented him with his books and quill. Picked up her own bag and made her way out of their dorm and headed for the library.

"So were playing this game, now?" Me the bad little boy and you the stern mistress?" "Well two can play that game" Scorpius replied with a manly voice.

They walked to a quiet part of the library and found Albus and Dom at their usual spot.

Dom usually sat next to Rose but opted to sit across. So she could observe Rose and Scorpius. She suspected something was up. And Rose looked up to no good.

Scorpius sat down and grunted as he opened his essay and text books. And started to write.

Rose got her prefect patrolling schedules and started planning the duty rosters.

Dom sighed and started writing as well.

Albus picked up the latest quidditch tactics handbook and tried to find some new moves he could implement in their team. Next week was the big game between Slytherin and Gryffindor so he needed to prepare his team.

They all sat there working quietly on their prospective tasks.

Scorpius would ask something and Rose pointed some adjustments out.

Rose felt a hand trail up her inner right thigh. She glanced at Scorpius, but he pretended to be totally engulfed in his essay. He lazily started rubbing circles on her skin.

Rose felt goose bumps arise on her skin. She shouldn't let him do this if she wanted to be in control. But it felt very, very, very nice.

He halted and smirked sideways. He brought his right hand to his mouth and licked his fingers.

He rest his fingers on his knee before he leaned over to Rose and rested his left arm around her chair and glanced at the prefects roster. She started pointing out the schedule and Scorpius lean closer.

His right hand lazily trailed up her inner thigh again. Rose had to stifle as gasp.

She felt Scorpius hot breath in her cleavage as he breathed. He still feigned interest in her schedule and asked about some details.

His fingers neared the seams of her lacy knickers. He stroked the lace and followed the pattern.

Rose needed to groan. But restrained herself. Parting her legs. She needed his fingers under the fabric.

Scorpius relented and pushed the delicate fabric very lazily aside and dipped his middle finger into her wetness. He started to roam around her little bundle of nerves. Rose scraped her throat ever so softly.

'Oh Merlin', she thought, 'Dom is watching with her eyes fixed on Scorpius'.

Scorpius retracted his middle finger, sat upright and licked his finger. Winked at Dom and gazed smirking into his essay.

Rose felt her blood rush to her face, but dared not to meet Dom's stare.

Something clicked in Dom's brain as she put the puzzle together.

Rose stood up and motioned Dom to the rest room.

Scorpius never looked up and kept staring at his essay. A devious smirk playing out on his face. The taste of Roses cream lingering in his mouth. 'Merlin's balls this game was getting more exciting by the minute'.

Albus seemed to be oblivious to what just transpired, started to flex his arms and muscles and yawned.

"Ouch, how tedious is this? I need to go for a run before I fall asleep here! Are you up for a challenge Scorp?"

"Call it Albus! Small lap or a large one before lunch"?

"Leave a note for the girls!"

'So who is shutting down who'? he deliberated. He started to chuckle.

"Albus let's get out of here."

Rose ran into the ladies and checked all doors, before Dom came in. She rested her back against the cold tiles and closed her eyes. Dom was about to give her hell. She waited for the storm to arrive and braced herself.

"Woaaaah Rose!" Dom shrieked. "What went on just now!?" " Do not tell me he just he had his fingers in your cream jar!" "Or did he?"

"Oh, my dear mother of Morgana, you are his latest slag!"

Rose started to groan; "Please, Dom!"

"Well done, you"! Dom exasperated. "Good for you!"

Rose opened one eye in surprise. And hugged Dom and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, Dominique, I did it. Scorpius is mine!"

Dom stepped back and started sizing Rose up. "Positvely a glow, short skirt, sexy blouse, and under your skirt, yes your most sexy knickers"!

"Damn, Scorpius must be thanking Merlin on his bare knees!"

Scorpius donned his sweatpants and running shoes and put on his running shirt. Ruffled his hair and went outside into the castle' courtyard.

Albus stood there waiting for him.

"So let's start towards the forbidden forest and run alongside the lake" Albus suggested.

Scorpius nodded in agreement and started to jog. He needed to run of his tension.

They silently ran with the lake on their right. They ran a couple of miles and paused at the spring where they drank some water from the stream.

Albus stood in front of Scorpius and stared intently in his eyes. "So!? When did you start dipping your fingers in my cousin!" And he punched Scorpius in his stomach. Scorpius grasped for breath as he stood up.

"Well?"

"Oi, Albus, that is a bit much pall". "Ouch, didn't think you caught that".

"Well, MATE! It was obvious wasn't it!"

"And please tell me she isn't ending up as a bit whenever you fancy her and than casually cast her aside!"

Scorpius pushed Albus and stomped of. "Of course not" He yelled.

"She is Rose! And I loved her ever since we went swimming in the dark at the Burrow!"

Albus caught up and they both ran back to the Castle.

Scorpius paused again to regain his breath. And confessed he really, really loved her. But waited for it to pass. In stead it became an ache in his stomach whenever he saw her. He explained.

"Albus I'm your mate, but I need to be with her! Please tell me we're good!" He begged. "I also need you as a friend!" Or rather brother.

"I'll get back to you on that", Albus grunted and ran away from the castle towards Hagrids shack.

Scorpius walked to his dorm and deeply exhaled before entering.

When he walked in he saw Rose curled up on their couch reading a book.

"He knows"! He sighed and said " I have to shower first".

"Shit" Rose muttered.

She stood up and made her way up the stairs.

She heard the shower And saw Scorpius running gear scattered around his room. She entered their bathroom and felt the steam coming from the shower.

"So you told him?"

"No worse"! Scorpius replied. "He guessed when he caught the look on your face in the library, and put, two and two together"!

First al blood drained from Rose face, but it came back even faster and she looked ready to cry. She couldn't utter a word. Her throat felt thick and she wanted to vomit. This felt so humiliating.

Scorpius turned the shower of and grabbed a towel. And stepped out of the cubicle.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and hugged Rose real tight.

She started to sob uncontrollably. "Oh, he caught you! Oh , he must hate me now! It is just so bad!"

"Rose calm down, he isn't mad at you. He is mad at me! He even punched me in the stomach to prove it"!

Rose stepped back and observed Scorpius. He wasn't bruised.

"Yeah, I know! Strong stomach muscles they can take a punch!" Scorpius smirked.

"So, uhm, are we braking off?" "Or..."

"I never knew we were on" Rose softly answered between sobs.

She knelt on her knees in front of Scorpius and softly kissed his stomach. "Did he punch you here." She whispered. "Or here?" Another kiss. "Or here?!" She started to suck his v-line. His physique was such a turn on, she just had to pleasure him. She would be fine just roaming his perfectly sculpted body all day long. She kissed his abdomen some more, she heard Scorpius sighing and roaming her hair. He fingered her curls and tugging at hem ever so slightly.

She looked up, but Scorpius closed his eyes and groaned.

Rose tugged the towel down and directed her kisses to his full blown member. Softly cupping his balls. Trailing her tongue along his length. And gently started to suck his tip.

Scorpius marveled at the incredible witch, she was such an expert.

"Oh, Rose, fuck, yeah, this feels so good. Suck me please!"

Rose started to pump his dick with her mouth, increased her movement.

It didn't take long for Scorpios to come. But as he did he hissed her name.

He eased Rose up and kissed her softly on her mouth.

"Thanks"! He whispered softly in her ear.

Rose turned around and left the bathroom, so Scorpius could dress himself.

She really, really loved him so much.

She would not let him go whatever the consequences were.

* * *

**_A/N. So I'm going on hiatus with this one. I'm not sure where I should take it as Rose and Scorpius are still in Hogwarts. But I have written another chapter about their future and will put it up as a one shot. Which will contain smut, as I love to write about that. Anybody with suggestions about more ScorRose at Hogwarts, please review or P.M. me and if you don't like to be named that is fine by me!_**

**_But please review! Even anonymus..._**


End file.
